A Little Comfort
by BubbaGumpShrimp
Summary: Drabble about what I would like to see happen for Captain Swan immediately following 3x22 but is probably too fluffy to be reality.


_OUAT and its characters are not mine. Dur. _

* * *

The sound of the door chime was deafening to the silent patrons as Regina stormed out of the diner. Someone coughed, breaking the awkward spell as Emma jumped into motion. A gentle grip on her arm stopped her before she made it to the door.

"Swan, let her go," he pleaded with her better judgment. "There's nothing you can do."

"You mean nothing more I can do," She snapped, bitterly pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I've already ruined her life. What more damage could I cause?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her parents exchanging silent glances.

"You know what I mean," Killian sighed but remained where he stood blocking her path. "You did nothing wrong. Just give her some time to cool off."

Emma knew he was right, but she hated this feeling of helplessness, the heavy guilt lodged in the pit of her stomach.

"Hook's right, Emma," David stepped forward, with a slight nod towards Killian. "We've known Regina longer than you. It's best to give her some space."

Emma ran a hand roughly through her hair in frustration, but one look at the faces of the family reunited calmed her down. If given another opportunity, she'd have done it again. Regina's anger would eventually fade, but Robin's wife, Roland's mother—an innocent life, could never be replaced.

Draining the mug in front of her, Emma put it back on the counter and turned towards her family.

"I don't know about you, but I've had an exhausting day—or days, rather. Let's go home." Emma could not hide the smile on her face when saying the last word. _Home. _As David helped Mary Margaret pack up their son and escort her out the door, Emma felt the man beside her hesitate.

"Hook?" She asked softly. "Walk me home?"

Killian fell into step beside her, guiding her through the door with his hand on her lower back. If his hand lingered there longer than was customary, neither of them complained. If their fingers brushed more than once as they walked side by side, they didn't stop it from happening.

Her parents spoke in hushed tones ahead of them, occasionally glancing back to see the couple slowly walking behind them. Sensing a shift in dynamics between their daughter and the pirate, they gave them their space. When Emma had spoken to them all in the diner that afternoon, she seemed adamant about leaving town and returning to New York. An hour later, she returned, embraced them as "mom" and "dad" and declared without a doubt that Storybrooke was their home. Whatever their opinions about Killian were, they knew he had something to do with her change of heart, and for that they were eternally grateful.

"But David—" Mary Margaret started.

"No, Snow." David cut her off. "I trust Emma. And Hook. Don't push her right now." Mary Margaret may not have remembered Prince Charles, but David did, so he begrudgingly decided not to press Emma for answers tonight.

Walking into the loft, Emma gave her parents another hug as they hurriedly excused themselves to go off to bed. Now alone in the too quiet kitchen, Emma turned to Killian shuffling awkwardly in the doorframe.

"I need a drink. You?" Emma poured two glasses of scotch without waiting for his response. He took the glass gratefully, and the two clinked glasses before returning to awkward silence.

"Look, Killian…"

"Swan, I—" They spoke at once, neither able to finish their thought. Emma gestured to the couch with a nod of her head, taking the seat opposite of him. With just the two of them, Killian could fully see the conflicting emotions on Emma's face. She looked tired and didn't try to mask it around him.

"Isn't this the part when you say, 'I told you so'?" She asked in a bitter tone, taking a long drink.

"No." He responded without a hint of irony. "You were right. Whether she blames you or not, Regina created her own mess. It was her actions that forced you to make that choice, and now she has to deal with the consequences."

Emma felt his comments were a stretch, but she appreciated the support nonetheless.

"I just feel that even when I try to do the right thing, I end up making things worse." She tried, and failed, to choke down a sob that was creeping up. As if to prove her point, a tear snuck out and trailed down her cheek. She felt weak and exhausted. It wasn't just their trek to the past that weighed heavy on her mind; it was the past two years. It was Zelena. It was Neverland. It was the Enchanted Forest. It was this crazy, magical town. She accepted this life, but she needed a break.

She hadn't noticed Killian move closer to her until his arms came around her shoulders, and she practically collapsed into his warmth, surprising them both. She was not used to being comforted, but it felt natural with him. Henry was the only other person whose spontaneous hugs did not make her uncomfortable.

"It's not going to end, is it?" She sighed against his shoulder.

"No," he responded, knowing she wasn't just referring to this situation with Regina. Resting his cheek on her forehead, he continued, "But whatever the next escapade, we will tackle it together."

Closing her eyes, Emma smiled, allowing herself to enjoy this comfort for just a moment longer. The sound of mugs clattering and brewing coffee woke her what she thought was a minute later. Not yet ready to face realty, Emma sunk back in to the warmth of the jacket engulfing her. Taking a deep breath, she melted into the smells of coffee, leather, and Killian and knew without a doubt that she was home.

* * *

_Please leave a review! It makes me much happy :) _


End file.
